


Те, кто не живет

by Klodwig



Series: Дозоры [7]
Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о Грегори Лестрейде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Те, кто не живет

От отчета коронера хотелось блевать, но Грегори Лестрейд, молодой и очень перспективный детектив Скотланд-Ярда, читал через силу, то и дело подавляя рвотные рефлексы.

Похоже, в работнике морга умер хороший автор каких-нибудь жутких книжек с убийствами, погонями и серийными маньяками. Вроде бы вполне деловое описание вскрытия Элизабет Страйд и Кэтрин Эддоус пестрели такими подробностями, что от них веяло ужасом, и Грег начал сомневаться, что сможет сегодня уснуть.

Нет, он не был слабонервным, напротив. В его карьере было много трупов и зверских убийств, крови, висельников, утопленников и прочих, чей трупный смрад крепко въедался в ткань костюмов и пальто, отчего их потом приходилось долго замачивать в мыльном растворе. 

Это были третья и четвертая жертвы маньяка, прозванного Джеком Потрошителем. Это имя смотрело на Грега с первых полос всех газет, Лондон гудел, многие барышни боялись лишний раз выйти на улицу, хотя опасаться им было, похоже, нечего, конечно, если они не были проститутками.  
Джек Потрошитель перерезал жертвам горло, собирал кровь для каких-то своих нужд, после чего вскрывал им брюшную полость и ковырялся там, забирая что-то из органов. 

Больной ублюдок. 

Лестрейд бросил бумаги на стол и потер глаза. Посмотрел на свое отражение в окне — на улице было уже темно — и поморщился от ранней седины.   
Стоило развеяться и хотя бы на пару часов забыть о работе.

***

В пабе было тепло и малолюдно. Пинта эля поселила внутри Грега приятное тепло, такое уместное в подобный промозглый ноябрьский день. Разместившись с ней за столиком, Лестрейд принялся рассматривать других присутствующих.

Бармен деловито расставлял бутылки на полке, разворачивая их этикетками к посетителям. Пропитого вида дед задумчиво допивал стаут, не спуская взгляда от пинты лагера, стоящей перед ним в ожидании, когда доберутся и до нее. 

В углу разместились двое: женщина в клетчатом платье и коренастый невысокий мужчина с короткими светлыми волосами и желтоватыми в этом освещении глазами. Оба о чем-то увлеченно спорили, но когда Лестрейд попытался вникнуть в их разговор, то понял, что совершенно не может ничего разобрать. Они говорили на английском, слова были знакомые и по отдельности понятные, но складываться в разговор и обретать смысл не хотели совершенно. 

— Похоже, я заработался, — сам себе пробормотал Грег и заказал виски.

***

Он осмотрел все четыре места преступлений еще раз и еще раз и обзавелся мнением о том, что бредит.   
Выводы были странные, порой бредовые, но ничего логичней не приходило в голову. 

— Он не мог уйти незамеченным отсюда и отсюда, — Грег ткнул пальцем в точки на карте. — Не мог физически.   
— Но он ушел, — его начальник, мистер Слайс, посмотрел на детектива с вежливым осуждением за то, что тот тратит его время попусту. — Значит, было как.   
— По крыше? Он может прыгать на высоту четырех метров? Там глухие стены, я смотрел! Человек с ведром крови определенно привлек бы внимание, но никто его не видел! — Лестрейд взмахнул руками.  
— И какие у вас варианты, детектив?  
— А что… если это не человек? 

Мистер Слайс фыркнул. 

— А кто тогда? Горгулья? Снежный человек? Или, может, крысы повадились вскрывать шлюхам животы? 

Грег потупил взгляд. 

— Я не знаю.  
— Ну вот не знайте дальше. И не тратьте мое время по пустякам. 

Лестрейд сгреб бумаги, извинился и вышел прочь. Ему хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от Скотланд-Ярда, где-нибудь, где нет всех этих непонятных кровавых вещей. 

В своей задумчивости он не заметил, как налетел на полноватого мужчину с темно-рыжими волосами и высокими залысинами и выбил у него из рук зонт.

— Простите меня, — Грег поднял зонт и протянул его владельцу. — Я не хотел. 

Ответом ему был какой-то слишком удивленный взгляд, которому Лестрейд не придал значения.

***

У него было просто ужасное утро.   
Его любимую рубашку сожгли утюгом. У ботинка по дороге на работу порвался шнурок.   
У очередной шлюхи было, кроме всего, вырезано сердце, но это уже не слишком волновало Грега.

Он чувствовал холод, абсолютный холод, словно его забросили куда-то на полюс, и тупую боль в шее, от которой сердце билось словно сумасшедшее. 

А затем его швырнуло в сторону, и он вылетел на улицу, выбив спиной окно и приземлившись на брусчатку, где остался лежать, не в силах сдвинуться. 

Время поплыло и замедлилось. Какие-то люди шли мимо, кто-то с кем-то спорил. Грег безразлично смотрел на хмурое ноябрьское небо, обещающее холодный ливень, и ему уже было плевать на все. 

— Да, развеян.   
— Ладно, проблемой меньше. 

Кто-то подошел к нему. Грег увидел скуластого парня с пронзительными светлыми глазами. 

— Майкрофт, здесь живой. Почти.  
— Почти?   
— Почти. Резко седой еще, — парень скривился. — Ненавижу вампиров. 

Грега подняли, положили на носилки и куда-то понесли.   
Начался дождь.


End file.
